New Solar Alliance Constitution
Article 1 - Founding Principles Solar Alliance (SA) is founded upon the principles of equality, democracy, and mutual respect. It is established to be a home for those who are lost, marginalized, and rejected, an association where the voice of all members is heard regardless of size or power. Article 2 - Members * Each member is free to join or depart the Region at their leisure. No member shall be coerced into staying or departing the Region except as punishment for crimes proven in court. * Each member shall have full autonomy over its internal affairs. * Each member shall have the right to form any system of government it so chooses. * All natives and residence well have the opportunity to create legislation that will affect the region. * Once legislation is created, then it should be sent to SAJB to be checked and put on a voting list and a copy taken. Article 3 - Founder * The Founder is the ultimate authority within the region * The Founder is the only one who can appoint members to SAJB or Committee * The Founder is the only one who can call a State of Emergency * The Founder reserves the right to over turn any decision made by the Chancellor, SAJB or other government body * The Founder can remove anyone from SAJB or a committee with just cause * The Founder can remove anyone from the region with sufficient cause and evidence * The Founder has the ability to call for a map reset * The Founder can implement or change laws and rules at anytime, though it is preferred that consultation with SAJB or the Region is done * The Founder is responsible for the Role Play of the region, particularly map claims unless stated otherwise * The Founder remove any stated government body. * The Founder along with the Chancellor for recruitment to the region Article 4 - Chancellor / World Assembly Delegate * The Chancellor is the head of the region and next inline to the Founder. * The Chancellor has authority over Borders, Embassies, Polls, Communications and Appearance. * The Chancellor also has responsibility to monitor the Region Message Board (RMB) for any actions that violate the regions rules * The Chancellor can create and put to the region the vote on new laws and or amendments to existing laws * The Chancellor can put a member of SAJB or other government body, under review for their actions if it breaks regional laws or those actions flout the spirit of those laws. In this instance the Founder and other members of SAJB will assess the evidence and decide if any reprimand is required. * The Chancellor can over rule an action by a member of SAJB , providing that action isn’t carried out with a majority approval by SAJB * The Chancellor can place the region in a Temporary State of Emergency, which will last till the founder becomes available. * The Chancellor cannot be a part of SAJB . * The Chancellor is also responsible for recruitment but can enlist the help of SAJB members if they are willing. * The Chancellor is elected by voluntary endorsements by World Assembly members. Article 5 - Solar Alliance Judicial Branch (SAJB) * SAJB is the judicial branch of the Solar Alliance * SAJB also has authority over Borders, Embassies and Communications. * SAJB is made up of three to five members, who are either appointed by the Founder or elected. * Each seat can be up for election each month, thus once elected each terms will last three to five months. * SAJB has the power to over rule a decision made by the Chancellor if there is a majority and it violates regional laws. * SAJB can place the Chancellor under review for his actions if it breaks regional laws or those actions flout the spirit of those laws. In this instance the Founder and a panel of three members of SAJB will assess the evidence and decide if any reprimand is required. * SAJB can recommend to both the Founder and Chancellor to put the region in a State of Emergency * SAJB can override a Temporary State of Emergency providing there is a majority. * In a court situation a member of SAJB - voted on by the rest where possible - will be elected to be judge or Judges. Once a verdict is reached it must be telegramed to the Founder for inclusion on Solar Alliance Court Information and Court Cases List. * If a member of the Judicial Branch is made WA delegate they are automatically removed from SAJB * In the event that the Chancellor is absent for a period of time it is the responsibility of SAJB to aid in recruitment * SAJB has the ability to alter the decisions or actions taken by either Committee if it violates regional rules or is deemed to be unfair. * Is responsible for creating and maintaining a document of proposed legislation from the members to be voted on. Along with checking them in order to make sure they meet with regional laws. Possible name change soon Article 6 - Role Play Committee * * Is responsible for making sure that the role play of the region is up to standard and is realistic * Is responsible for monitoring, checking and providing constructive criticism for all military census and role play. * Is responsible for looking into ways of enhancing the role play of the region by looking at what happens in the real world and discussing if something similar can be emulated in the region. For example UN bodies. * Will consist of the Founder, Delegate and one other individual who must be active. That individual can either be elected or appointed but cannot serve on SAJB or another committee. * Every three months (January, April, July & October) an election or appointment should take place. * Will be granted Communication powers Article 7 - Map Committee * * Is responsible for looking at all map claims * Is responsible for ensuring that all claims fall within the realm of fairness of the claimants when dealing with disputes over territory. * Ensuring that all map claims comply with rules of the region * Is responsible for updating the map in a timely fashion * Will consist of the Founder, Delegate and one other person who must be active to be on the committee. That individual can either be appointed or elected but cannot serve on SAJB or another committee * Every three months (January, April, July & October) an election or appointment should take place. * Will be granted Appearance powers Article 8 - Code of Conduct * * All members of the region or alliance should treat each other with respect. * People should not feel or be bullied by anyone else. * People should not harass anyone. * Remarks made that deliberately cause insult based on someone's gender, sexuality or ethnicity will not be tolerated. * All Ambassadors and Foreign Nations from other regions should behave themselves at all times otherwise they will be removed from Discord or other 3rd Party applications. Article 9 - Procedure and Notes * A State of Emergency is defined as a threat to the regions security weather its internal or external. During a State of Emergency, the status quo is suspended. In addition the region can be password protected during this time * The Founder will respect the decision of the security council and not interfere in the process of the council debate. The founder can only overturn a decision of the council as stated in Article 3 based on the evidence presented by both parties during an appeal by the defendant or the decision breaks the constitution * When legislation is created and submitted to SAJB then a copy should be made for the region to vote on even if it the member later withdraws the peace of legislation. * If a piece of legislation is brought forward and it specifically targets another player then it can be thrown out or amended by the Founder or Chancellor. Category:Regional Achieve